Tsuna and Reborn's bet with his espresso addiction
by Dame-Yuki
Summary: Tsuna was tired of this, after the entire time of knowing eachother Reborn was coffee addict. He finally decides to confront his lover about his unholy addiction only to end up betting instead. Can Reborn withstand 3 whole days without espresso? Or will Tsuna win this bet? R27 (warning! Swearing and Reborn heavily defensive with espresso!) (Rating will change to M last chapter) 1/4


Hey everyone! I'm here with a simply outhe of boredom idea of R27! Hope you enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN KHR, JUST IDEA!

* * *

"Reborn." A certain brunet everyone all knew and loved to death called out with a rather displeased tone of voice no one dared to ignore.

"What Dame-Tsuna." That nickname that will be forever used regardless if the brunet was Dame or not anymore from the famous deviously handsome hit man Reborn who spoke. The one who can make panties drop in .5 secs and the one who was now in a loyal relationship with the now Don of Vongola thankfully. Tsuna wasn't in for no loyalty with the said hit man regardless of how great in bed the sadist was.

"It's about your coffee addictive problems." Tsuna spoke in a more serious tone this time, Reborn wasn't getting away with it anymore. The raven had nothing on his said schedules, prior to Tsuna 'accidentally' cancelling them all. Now they were in the small study room with, of course espresso infront of the hitman. Reborn could only stare into those caramel eyes he loved, but did the brunet really tell him coffee addictive? First off it was espresso. ESPRESSO.

"Tsuna. I would like to say the both of us knows it's espresso, do you really want to be shitting out bullets tomorrow?" Reborn instantly went on defense, he loved the brunet boy to death but he wasn't going to stand by and hear espresso be called coffee.

"Is there really a big difference? And I for one love my ass only fucked by you, keep bullets away Reborn." Tsuna retorted with his serious stare intact, this conversation might get long from his stubborn sadistic hitman he loved.

"Well it's about to be another way around with you being fucked over only by my bullets instead. I'll especially custom make them bigger for you and your smartass mouth. Learn the difference." Reborn was definitely on defense, is this going to be their first lover's quarrel in the 2 years they were together? About him loving espresso?

"My smart assery and your bullets are rather incompatible with eachother and I prefer it to stay that way. But what difference? They are both a form of caffeine and coffee beans in my eyes, so. They are formed the same and shat the same, your point?" Tsuna contested, Reborn now could only quickly take out his gun and shoot the brunet male. Though it was easily evaded with no effort, both hardcore staring down at one another. Can't the hitman just enjoy his cup of espresso without issues? Obviously Tsuna wasn't going to let off the topic easily.

"They are different Dame-Tsuna." Reborn glared as the brunet slipped into his hyper dying will, they both a little on edge in chair. Yes, this was soon going to be a shoot out/ dodging crazy arena soon.

"Explain how. They literally from the same coffee beans, I watched how it was made." Tsuna said with a heavily peeved sigh, why was Reborn being so worked up over the difference? It was starting to really irk him dearly to the point where five stacks of unholy paper work from his guardians was better.

"Espresso has more caffeine and more black defined taste, making it richer in flavor and smell. Plus unlike coffee with so many disgusting lumps and clusters of shit poured in. Espresso has that completely black thick texture that's a shame to add anything in." Reborn defended, he was starting to twirl with his safety lock not even bothered to be on out of complete frustration. Just simply ridiculous how Tsuna can call espresso, coffee. Just simply ridiculous.

Tsuna let out an excessive sigh which only irked Reborn even more, Tsuna decided to let Reborn win this about difference, he really was trying to discuss his coffee addiction.

"Alright fine, espresso. Though, I would really love if you tone down your co- espresso addiction." The brunet let off as he got up from a chair across the hitman to sit right now for more a challenging approach.

"I'm not addictive." Reborn took the opportunity to grab the smaller male and push him down. How he miss the days Tsuna feared him, now his smart assing and talking changed into his now mature mindset. Reborn enjoy him being more of a boss at controlling guardians and sly at meetings but directed at him, no.

"Oh please. You'll consume it all day long if you could." The brunet barked back with his sunset amber eyes averted in boredom. Reborn placed his gun at his beloved's head and stared down hard with those onyx eyes Tsuna loved.

"Dame-Tsuna. Do. Not. Push. It." Reborn threatened making the boy only let out a smile this time, only Reborn could be the most sadistic ass but still manage to recapture his heart in a day. Reborn although frowned, he was smiling this time completely unnerved or feared him. This will not do.

"If you can stop for 3 days. Then it's not an addict." Tsuna replied smoothly, he wasn't even dreading that gun unlike many years ago. Though he knew Reborn would shoot of he really pushed it, though at the same time no, Tsuna felt confident in his seductive skills and how much Reborn loves him.

"And why would I do such a damn thing? It's not an addiction." Reborn snarled, Tsuna was up to no good and he knew at his pace he was falling fast. Tsuna let his hyper dying will distinquish to give his absolutely adorable pout at Reborn with those soften caramel eyes begging.

"The great hitman Reborn refusing a challenge that could make our bedroom activities increased than our usual once every three or five days?" Tsuna spoke innocently making Reborn's finger twitch on the trigger. Tsuna really dragged him in well, he was very interested in the proposal Tsuna seemed to be offering. He left his gun move away from the brunet's forehead and rest by his head laying down with his hold still intact.

"Are you making a bet with me Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn questioned even though he knew there was no point in stating the obvious from his lover's words.

"Of course Reborn, if you can withstand 3 whole days, exactly 72 hours after this espresso resting on the table. I will admit you aren't an addict to it and I will decrease your work load by 50 percent so we can have more time for our bed room activities I deny often from paperwork over hauling on me and you not being free on the right time." Tsuna smiled and Reborn smirked, it's just 3 days of none of his favourite espresso. How hard can it be?

Later did he know, it was extremely harder than he thought.

Reborn's start of long torturous days begin. Tsuna really is picking up sadism from him.

* * *

Tsuna is such a sadist. Hope you guys loved part 1/4! Please review your opinions of this story! Ciao, until next chapter!


End file.
